Clay shooting (or skeet shooting) is a very popular sporting past time with approximately 10-15 million people in the US in 2009. Most clay launchers are positioned on the ground or hand held. The ground mounted clay launchers typically rely upon some sort of push button or pull-string activated activation mechanism to release (or throw) the clay which often requires the operator to crouch down to launch a clay or reload the launcher. Often times the operator is stuck in the crouching position for an extended period of time which can pose a problem for those with back pain or back issues as the crouching position is very uncomfortable or even impossible to maintain. Accordingly, there exists a need for a clay launcher mount that will allow one to operate a clay launcher in a more natural and comfortable position. Such a mount is provided in this disclosure.